


I am not! (Drarry)

by Roxy50angel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bi Disaster, Denial, Drarry, Gay disaster, Hermione is a shipper, M/M, Rated T for swearing, flustered boys, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: Harry was not flirting!Harry was not flustered!Harry was definitely not in love with Draco Malfoy!





	I am not! (Drarry)

Draco looked at Pansy with great fear and great distaste.  
“I don’t want to go!” He whined. Pansy said nothing and just pulled him along.  
“I know you’ve got a thing for Hermione but- OW!” He stopped as Pansy hit him.  
“I don’t want to go.” He tried in vein.  
“You are going to do this with us.” Pansy spoke with conviction, and enough of it to make Draco shut up until they got to the Gryffindor common room.  
“Pansy, Thanks for coming! Draco, Harry will be glad to see you.” One of the countless Gryffindors yelled. Draco only growled in response, his face heating up.

“Honey, we all know you’re gay for Harry. Don’t try to hide it.” Pansy whispered to a fuming Draco.  
“I may be gay, but it’s not for Harry.” Draco hissed back.  
“Hey guys.” Ron walked up to them.  
“Hey, Weasl- uh... Ron.” Draco smiled bashfully, it was hard not being hostile.  
“He’s trying his best.” Pansy chuckled.  
“Keyword. Trying.” Ron smiled.  
“Hey!”  
“We know, we know. You’re getting better.” Ron smiled, inviting the two to the lounge.  
“Hi!” Harry waved at them.  
“Uh.. H-Hey.” Draco huffed, awkwardly. Okay, so maybe he was a LITTLE gay for Potter but it wasn’t anything serious.  
“Good evening Gryffindors! And... Other houses.” One of the Gryffindors had stood up on a chair and used his wand to louden his voice.  
“Today we need two volunteers.” Several Gryffindors put their hands up. The Gryffindor on the chair paused to scan the crowd.  
“Malfoy? Potter?”  
“I didn’t even-” Draco was cut off as a group of particularly outgoing Gryffindors pushed him to the front.  
“Hi.” Malfoy said meekly, face to face with the boy who lived.  
“Hi.” Harry returned the flustered greeting.  
“Look at this budding romance! The sexual tension could be cut with a knife!” The Gryffindor boomed. Harry and Draco spluttered out embarrassed refusals as the crowd cheered.  
“Today we will be doing a challenge! If you refuse or fail you will be forced to drink this!” The announcer produced a bottle of brown liquid.  
“Let’s start with dancing.” He continued.  
“What genre?” Draco asked.  
“You know how to dance?” Harry spluttered, looking at him incredulously.  
“I was trained since birth. Of course I know how to dance.” Draco huffed, slicking his hair back.  
“The blonde can dance! This’ll be fun!” The Gryffindor, who at this point was deriving too much fun from teasing Draco and Harry, laughed.  
“Fun.” Draco echoed sarcastically.

 

“Since you asked, Draco, the dance will be ballet. You start as soon as the music plays.” The Gryffindor continued, ignoring the Slytherin’s comment. Music sprouted from the corner of the room as he stepped down.  
“The fever of the troll. A classic.” Draco muttered, gliding into first position. He sprung into action after a few moments, leaping and twirling with the grace of... Well, Harry could not think of a more graceful creature. Draco didn’t even break a sweat as he contorted his body in ways which didn’t seem possible. He seemed inhuman, like some kind of fairy. Harry’s eyes were glued on him the entire dance. The music faded out and Draco blushed at the cheer he got from the crowd.  
“Your turn Potter.” He sneered, his voice didn’t hold any venom.  
“Uh... Okay...” Harry replied dumbly. A different classical song drifted through the room and Harry tried his best. It wasn’t good. The song finished and Harry was keeled over, panting heavily.  
“How... The fuck... do you... do... that.” Harry wheezed through his gasping breaths.  
“Practice, Potter.” Draco smirked. Potter looked at him with a frown,  
“Ballet is some serious shit.” Harry huffed, finally catching his breath.  
“Obviously, Potter.” Draco spat, it was unfortunate that his spite was undercut by his heart eyes.  
“Come on now, we don’t want everyone to have to suffer through you hopeless flirting.” The announcer Gryffindor was back.  
“Flirting?!” Draco shrieked, stepping away from the golden boy. How dare he?!  
“Yes Draco, you’re not exactly subtle.” The Gryffindor teased.  
“There’s nothing to be subtle about!” Draco argued.  
“In favour of keeping you around, I will move on.” The announcer nodded.  
“Harry, it’s time for your punishment.” He grinned holding out the jar. Harry smelt it and almost threw up.  
“But, If you don’t want to do it, Draco can take it.”  
“I like that option.” Harry grinned.  
“But you have to kiss him.”  
“NO.” Both Draco and Harry screamed in unison. They glanced at each other and made a show of being disgusted.  
“You two seem a little too defensive.” The Gryffindor smirked.  
“I’m just responding apropriately.” Draco gagged.  
“Y-Yeah, me too.” Harry agreed. He took a swig of the liquid and spat it out immediately.  
“Why? How? Ugh!” He yelled, tears pooling in his eyes.  
“That bad Potter?” Draco laughed, looking at the the Gryffindor who was furiously wiping his eyes.

“Next up is a wizard duel.” The Gryffindor announcer smiled. The crowd erupted in applause.  
“Easy.” Harry smirked, pulling out his wand.  
“Scared Potter?”  
The duel went as expected. Harry instantly disarmed Draco with expeliarmus.  
“Potter.” Malfoy growled darkly. He took the jar and took a sip, determined to be better than Harry, he swallowed it.  
“Merlin, that’s bad!” He coughed.  
“You should have won if you didn’t want to drink it.” Harry teased.  
“Shut up!” He growled.

“The final task is a game of wizard chess.” The Gryffindor yelled.  
“Prepare to loose, Potter.”  
Draco was winning, an obviously good chess player. Harry was at a loss until Ron helped him out. Harry won, and Draco was salty. He drunk the drink anyway.  
“It’s not fair, Potter cheated! He should take a sip!” Draco yelled.  
“No-” Harry was interrupted by the Gryffindor leading the festivities.  
“Actually, You should.” He laughed. Draco pushed the jar in his face. Harry refused, so Draco to a sip and held it in his mouth. Harry was now extremely confused, that is until Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s and pushed the liquid into his mouth. The Slytherin winked and walked out of the common room. Harry kind of sat there in shock.  
“Goodness, Harry! Stop pining and swallow the liquid.” The announcer laughed, looking at the blushing Harry. Harry obeyed But was still silent.

“So? How was it?” Hermione had teased when harry got back.  
“I-I...” Harry could not form proper sentences.  
“Bloody hell mate. You’re more obvious than Draco, AND HE KISSED YA.” Ron laughed.  
“Yeh, Harry, you need some help.” Hermione giggled.  
“Sh-Shut up, o-okay!” Harry growled, weakly. His voice shook and he sounded almost wistful.  
“Goodness, your voice! You sound like your crush just kissed you or something.” Harry had had enough of the teasing and had left as well.

This was deemed a bad idea when he ran into Draco.  
“Hi.” The phrase was short and tempered.  
“Hi.”  
“Uh, what was that?” Harry asked, looking Draco up and down.  
“A kiss.” Draco paused.  
“Would you like another one?” He flirted, clearly teasing. Harry went silent, when he thought of it, sure the kiss was terrifying. He couldn’t control his body for goodness sakes! But it was also exhilarating, not that he’d tell Draco. For some reason, Harry’s brain processed it as a good thing, it was beyond him.  
“Merlin! You do!” Draco laughed. Harry was about to defend himself when Draco pushed his lips onto Harry’s. Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to push away. Instead his eyes slowly slipped shut and his hands tangled themselves in Draco’s hair. Again, he couldn’t control what he was doing. Then Draco opened his mouth and Harry couldn’t think either. Harry didn’t know how long it lasted, he only knew he let out a pitiful whine when Draco pulled away. Slowly his senses came back to him, and he was aware of thunderous aplause. He turned around to see most of the Gryffindor students, cheering.

“Um...” Was all harry could say. His heart was pounding and his head was reeling.  
“Are you always this articulate?” Draco grinned.  
“He gets like this when he’s kissed.” Hermione chimed in.  
“Awe. It’s nice when you can’t say something dumb.” Draco sighed, pecking Harry on the lips, much to the enjoyment of the audience.  
“Uh...” Harry’s mind was mush, he couldn’t only think of Draco’s lips on his own, as weird as it was.  
“Cute, you’re flustered.”  
“I am not!”


End file.
